1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical area of barber scissors, and more particularly to a hair trimming device capable of preventing uncomfortable feeling caused by tearing hair during haircut and creating layered hair styling after the hair cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, barber tools such as dedicated scissors, electric barber cutters and sandwich-cut hair trimmers are used by barbers to cut and trim hair according to a hair design.
Since the barber dedicated scissors usually come with exposed sharp blades, special attentions must be taken for the safety of its use and storage. Electric barber cutters adopt an electric motor and alternately operated blades to cut and trim hair quickly, and most electric barber cutters are used for trimming flatheads or massive cuttings, but they usually cannot control the processing details accurately for a quick trimming or cutting, so that most barbers use both of the aforementioned tools for the hair cut. However, the aforementioned two barber tools require the barbers to grab or comb the hair to be cut before the cutting, and the blades of the scissors and electric barber cutters are operated in a lateral clamping method or squeezing the hair in a direction for the cutting, so that the cutting edge usually has an oblique and uneven surface. As a result, the hair ends may have an unsmooth touch or burrs after the hair is cut.
The hair trimmer of this sort is made of a pair of clamping plates and a cutting blade disposed at an edge of each clamping plate, wherein each of the clamping plates has an elastic element, so that when the pair of clamping plates are assembled, the pair of elastic elements are situated opposite to each other to provide the required elasticity. During use, a user's hair is placed between the two cutting blades, and an external force is applied to the pair of clamping plates directly to engage the two cutting blades with each other for shearing the hair. This hair trimmer adopts a two-directional squeezing and cutting method and uses its upper and lower blades to cut the hair in a vertical direction to produce a smooth and even surface of the cutting edge, so that the hair ends have a smooth touch and have no burrs. However, such hair trimmer cannot have a good control on the cutting position, length and layer of the cutting hair and the ends of the cut hair is too tidy and lack of aesthetic look.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has filed a patent with the Taiwanese Intellectual Property Office Utility Model No. M349832, entitled a “hair trimmer”, and this hair trimmer comprises cutting portions for touching and fixing a user's hair, and comb units for clamping and bending the user's hair. Since the bent hair has a different length, layered hair styling can be achieved, but the operation may pull the user's hair roots and cause discomfort, so that further improvements are required.